Whoever said beds were made for two
by Red Roses Turn White
Summary: And the full title: Whoever said bed's were made for two was kidding themselves. Threesome with my favorite Marauder boys; Remus, Sirius and James. Yaoi smut. Pure and simple. Enjoy :


**Whoever Said Beds Were Made for Two Was Kidding Themselves**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warnings**: Threesome. All boys.

**A/N:** This was an old challenge piece that I abandoned when I hit a bit of a bump. Finally managed to finish it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The air was heavy; as hot as the semi-naked bodies that wreathed on the red and gold coverlet of the four poster bed. And it was getting hotter. Moans rent the air, breathy pants and breathless pleas fell from the lips of both. Long, supple, muscled limbs entwined as the two rolled, fighting for the dominant position, lips locked in a passionate kiss. The auburn teen gained the upper hand, planting a foot against the mattress and rolling the two while the darker was off balance. Their mouths separated and he growled, pressing kisses down his lover's neck and dropping his hands to work with the fastenings of the darker's belt.<p>

"Merlin..."

The quiet exclamation startled the two; they paused in their frantic movements, locking eyes in confusion. The realisation dawned and they turned, cringingly, towards the door.

Remus groaned in displeasure and dropped his head to Sirius' shoulder in mortification. Sirius slid a hand into his hair, the familiar motion grounding both. He watched James flounder, mouth gaping like a fish's, looking much more dishevelled than usual, and noted the darkness in James' eyes. A glint of speculation brightened his eyes, gaze dropping considerably lower and- Merlin…

"James…are… are you hard?"

James' expression flicks from embarrassed to utterly horrified. "I… shit... I… sorry."

Remus dragged his face out of Sirius' shoulder to look at his distressed friend. As James bolted for the door, Remus made a grab for his wand, locking it in front of him. He pulled himself into a sitting position, adjusting himself into some semblance of a respectable Hogwarts student... not like he'd been just about to screw their best mate right through the mattress.

James tried the handle, desperate to get away. He hadn't meant to walk in on them like that. He hadn't even known that they were… well. He swallowed heavily feeling swamped under the memories of the bodies of his friends. They were undeniably hot… Merlin were they hot.

His cock twitched. He turned reluctantly into the middle of a silent conversation.

Remus glanced at Sirius, brow pulling in concern: _What do we do?_

Sirius returned a look that was just as confused.

Remus threw him an exasperated glare, racking his brains for a way to comfort James and smooth any awkwardness. From the corner of his eye he caught a change in Sirius' expression.

Sirius smirked at Remus, flicking his eyes between the three of them and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

The suggestion was very obvious; Remus contemplated it seriously, examining James' awkward stance out of the corner of his eye.

The chaser stood against the door, hands clasped together at his groin, desperately willing it to behave, he tried to keep his eyes on his sneakers but they seemed drawn to the still half naked pair on Remus' bed by some will of their own. The two made a handsome pair, he thought vaguely, immediately realising that this was the wrong type of thought track if he wanted to be walking any time soon. His eyes wandered to the two on the bed again, who seemed to have come to some sort of resolution. He shifted uncomfortably awaiting the verdict.

Remus turned to Sirius, he quirked an eyebrow: _Are you serious? _

Sirius' smirk renewed itself: _I'm always Sirius. And whoever said beds were made for two was kidding themselves_. He reached over the edge of the bed, grabbing his shirt from where it had been roughly discarded. He threw it over his shoulders as he stood and moved towards the door. He clasped James' shoulder companionably as he passed.

Remus unlocked the door with a wave of his wand and a muttered incantation, pulling his own shirt back across his chest and grabbing his jumper. If James played along it wouldn't be the first time they'd shared their bed with a third. It would, however, be the first time they ever asked a friend to join them. As he passed in front of James he too paused, hand going for the shoulder affectionately. "We were going for a bath. You coming?"

James looked utterly bewildered. Remus squeezed his shoulder then released him and slid out the door after Sirius.

"Is he coming?" Sirius asked when Remus caught him at the exit to the Gryffindor common room.

Remus smiled ambiguously and continued walking down the corridor with Sirius in tow, sock clad feet turning their foot falls into near silent paddings. "He's trying to tell himself not to but he's already on the way." They turned as the hinges of the Fat Lady announced James' presence behind them.

James stepped through the portrait hole a hundred metres back the way they'd come. Sirius glanced between him and Remus, barking an incredulous laugh.

James caught up with them, fiddling nervously with the ends of the tie draped across the back of his neck. Sirius immediately threw an arm across his shoulders, it was their normal greeting, but then he leant in and pressed a kiss into the side of his neck, defiantly not so normal. James' blush renewed itself but he didn't pull away. Remus smiled as they cut through a secret passage way.

The passage, one of many they'd found in their night time ramblings, cut directly from the end of the corridor holding the Gryffindor common room, up a flight of stairs to the back of the portrait of the mermaid in the prefects bathroom. Remus pressed forwards muttering an incantation. The back of the portrait seemed to disappear. They knew, however, that the effect was more like one way glass; on the outside, the portrait of the mermaid still preened herself on the rock but they could look through her.

The room was steamy but empty, they pressed on the back of the portrait and stepped through into the balmy heat.

Remus immediately walked to the other entrance, sealing it shut with a lazy flick of his wand. Over his shoulder he threw a smiling command to Sirius, "Chocolate."

Sirius moved to the right tap, rapping it with his wand. Rich, deep brown bubbles poured out. Immediately, the bathroom was filled with the decadent scent of bitter dark chocolate. Remus' eyes slipped closed and he sighed, head lolling back against the door as filled his lungs with the velvety scent.

He opened his eyes and groaned heavily.

Before him stood James and Sirius, so similar in appearance that they could've been brothers, near identical expressions of dazed lust written on their faces. Sirius, expression slightly pained, looked ready to ravage the lucky werewolf right on the damn spot, fucked be consequences or anyone who saw. James looked very much the same, hair mused, eyes dark and hazy, lip bitten red raw, but sightly confused. His body, however, was very sure, Remus mused raking his eyes over the beautiful forms in front of him.

Remus looked at Sirius as he walked towards them, raising the eyebrow closest to James in indication of his intentions. Sirius shook himself to turn to his mate, fingers rising to work the buttons of his school shirt from their holes. James pulled in a shaky breath and Sirius glanced up to meet his eyes. "We'll stop whenever, yeah? Just say."

He felt Remus fit in behind him, long fingers tracing around his ribs to work on the buttons of his own shirt. Sirius pressed himself back into Remus' embrace, angling his arse to press into the boy's groin. He groaned, fumbling over the last button on James' shirt.

James' eyes darked at the groan that slipped from Sirius' lips. He raised his hands to Sirius', steadying them on the last button of his shirt and then shrugging it off his shoulders when the task had been conquered. He had no clue what the hell he was doing but _Merlin_ he wanted it.

Good old fashioned Gryffindor courage had finally kicked in.

James and Remus made short work of Sirius' shirt. All three bit back moans as Remus pulled it from his body. Sirius was gorgeous, lightly muscled and well defined from Quidditch, skin a shade lighter than James' golden tone and flushed to a dusky rose across the aristocratic collar bones. Gorgeous. James, unthinkingly, raised his fingers to trace the muscled line down the centre of his stomach.

His eyes flicked up uncertainly, settling first on Sirius' half lidded gaze and then on Remus' head nuzzled into Sirius' neck, lips and teeth drawing sinful moans from the animagus.

The sight was numbingly hot: Sirius, half naked, head thrown back in wanton pleasure, Remus, slightly dishevelled but still fully clothed, working long delicate fingers across and down Sirius' abdomen.

It took James a moment to realise what was wrong with the picture: Remus still had his shirt on.

The shirt _had _to go.

Sirius had, apparently, had the same idea. As the feather light touches across his stomach reached his belt he turned, swatting the hand away and stealing the amber haired boy's lips for a searing kiss. His fingers worked with expert ease down the line of buttons.

James stepped around the couple, pressing a kiss on the bone at the nape of Remus' neck. He slid the shirt from the boy's shoulders slowly, tracing it's path down his arms with delicate fingers.

He caught his breath. "Gods..."

Beautiful.

Remus was beautiful.

Sirius may have been gorgeous but ...

Remus hunched his shoulders instinctively, pulling in on himself. He felt James press another kiss into his neck and Sirius' hands on his ribs. Both murmured gentle admonishments. A smile tugged at his lips but his shoulders didn't loosen. He knew at least that the scars didn't bother Sirius, but James was here too. James hadn't seen the scars before. Sirius made sure to keep the others away for him when he transformed.

Sirius leant in, pressing his lips to Remus' and against them whispered "No Remus, you're gorgeous."

James cut in quickly. "No" Remus flinched visibly, Sirius snarled, but James continued. "Sirius is gorgeous; Moony... you're beautiful..."

Sirius blinked, eyebrows shooting to his hairline in surprise.

James smiled meekly and stepped a bit further behind Remus' shoulders, he knew how possessive Sirius could be. He hoped the animagius wouldn't hex his balls off or charm them blue.

Again.

Remus pressed his lips together, but the chuckle still slipped out. He stepped out from between the two and turned to James. "You make me sound like a bloody girl! It's handsome. Boys are handsome."

"Boys are handsome. You're beautiful."

Sirius barked a laugh. "Maybe you _are_ a girl Moony."

Remus smirked at Sirius. He stepped forwards, a predatory gleam in his amber eyes, "I'm the girl, Pads?"

Sirius raised an amused brow, pulling himself upwards, slipping into the role of pure blooded _Master Black_ with a sneer and a twinkle in his slate grey eyes. "Are you calling me a girl, Lupin?"

James wandered towards the bath scooping bubbles into his hands and letting them fall back through his fingers. He rapped his wand against the tap to cease the flow of water.

Remus took another step forwards aligning their bodies chest to chest. "And if I am, Black?" He jerked his head upwards proudly, nose bumping Sirius' lightly.

"From what I've seen, Pads..." James called from the lip of the bath, "Remus has won this one."

Sirius immediately launched himself at James with an exaggerated war cry. James fought to gain the upper hand but he was already at a disadvantage. He shook an arm free, throwing it around Sirius' neck and dragged him in for a kiss.

The animagus made a startled noise but responded enthusiastically. James, taking a lesson from the scene he'd witnessed earlier, rolled them over-

Remus gaped as the two disappeared with an almighty splash and immediately dissolved into gales of laughter.

They emerged explosively from the frothy water, tossing bangs from their eyes and making for the ledge. The dragged themselves onto it fighting giggles and shoving each other weakly.

Remus shook his head, dropping to straddle Sirius' sopping hips with a lecherous smirk. "Off. Now."

James whimpered leaning forwards and crashing his lips to Remus' in an enthusiastic kiss. Sirius squirmed underneath Remus' straddled thighs, twisting to get to his fly and popping the button quickly. He bucked his hips and gasped. "Moony! Pants!"

The werewolf chuckled pulling his lips from James' and shifting to yank at the waistband of Sirius' pants. He threw a leg back over his hips, kneeling on one side and quickly stripping the garments off Sirius' legs.

"Merlin." He looked up at the breathy exclamation, smirking between James and the deliciously naked Sirius on the tiled floor. Remus leaned down, slowly licking a stripe from the base to tip, tracing the vein on the underside of Sirius' cock.

James swallowed a groan heavily, eyes riveted on the teasing Remus and squirming Sirius. He shifted, trying to relieve the pressure of his own cock against the fly of his school pants. The next groan, though, he couldn't suppress.

Sirius arched towards the elusive touch groaning heavily. Remus' chuckle blew across the superheated head of his cock. He shuddered convulsively, hands shooting out from under his head to tangle into the auburn locks warningly. Remus took the hint, immediately pressing his lips to the thick head and sliding to encase as much of the length in the wet warmth of his mouth as he could manage.

Sirius groaned canting his hips as Remus' head began to bob over his lap. He heard James groan beside him and forced his eyes from the gorgeous mouth around his prick to his best mate. Their eyes locked and, suddenly, James' mouth was on his own. Sirius rumbled his approval, one hand releasing its grip on Remus' hair to curl around James', he kissed back heavily.

Remus moaned around his mouthful, the vibrations shooting straight to Sirius' balls. He tore his mouth from James', hand slipping from James' neck to Remus' jaw, pressing firmly. "Remus!" he gasped, forcing the words from a dry throat, trying to work Remus away from him. "Remus... please... stop! Stop, Rem!" he felt Remus smirk around his cock and very deliberately hum around his engorged flesh.

Sirius lost the power of speech as Remus hollowed his cheeks, pulling and sucking powerfully. The pleasure curling in his abdomen stole his breath; nothing, not even the image of: _Minnie naked, Minnie naked, Minnie naked_... could stop it.

"Son of a Hag!" Sirius gasped and something snapped. He fell headlong into an abyss of swirling pleasure.

He felt lips against his, an insistent flick of tongue against his lower lip. Sirius submitted without thought and was rewarded instantly. The taste of his own come exploded across his taste buds, invaded every sense, their tongues tangled as Sirius moved for the werewolf's fly, flicking the button free with ease. He caressed the soft skin along the waistband of Remus' pants pushing the garment downward.

Remus chuckled into Sirius' mouth and pulled back. "Insatiable mutt." He muttered with a fond smile. "Have you forgotten our guest?"

Both looked to James.

"The guest was very much enjoying the show. Please feel free to pick up at the removal of pants scene."

Sirius grinned. "Feel free to join in, mate. It's one of my favourite scenes too."

Remus blushed and looked away.

James moved immediately, scooching towards the pair as Sirius yanked the waistband past Remus' skinny hips dropping him, laughing, onto the tiles. One leg each - and an uncoordinated pull fighting the laughing werewolf - Remus lay on the tiles completely naked before his lover and his mate.

Eventually, over the beating of his heart and ragged breathing, Remus noticed a tickling against his abdomen. He propped himself against his elbows and watched James' fingers ghost patterns against his scared torso. His head dropped, and he let his torso slump towards the tiles as Sirius' lips and tongue joined James' fingers, tracing patterns that raised goose bumps on the pale canvas of Remus' thigh.

Remus shuddered, struggling to form a coherent thought let alone a full sentence. "As...wonderful... as this is, there's...hahn... something _wrong_ with this picture."

"Wrong?" James croaked.

Sirius smirked, biting at the junction of Remus' thigh and hip, "Pants James. Loose the pants."

James blushed brilliantly. It wasn't as if they hadn't seen it all before, but in light of what they were going to do, it felt different. He tried to shake away a twinge of nerves.

"Sirius!"

James' attention instantly snapped back to the two on the floor next to him and suddenly it was too hot to even _breathe_.

Remus' back arched against the tiles but Sirius had his hips pinned tightly as his mouth slid _downdowndown _along Remus' length. James watched through hazy eyes as Sirius slid to encase Remus' entire length in his mouth, his throat rippling as he swallowed, and then released the hold on his waist.

Another few minutes under the obscenely talented tongue of a determined Sirius Black and Remus was coming undone.

Remus' hips canted abruptly, pushing toward the wet heat of Sirius' mouth. He flung an arm out, grabbing onto the material of James' jeans and crumpling it in a tight fist and pulling. "James..."He stifled a groan, hips pulsing in the same erratic rhythm as his heart. "Pants!"

Sirius chuckled, the vibrations shivering deliciously around Remus' shaft. "Oh Gods..."

Remus smacked a fist into the tiles, arching and swearing as he came violently, thrusting the crown of his cock further down the back of Sirius' throat. Sirius swallowed, sucking and licking at Remus' slick shaft until he was completely spent and then pressing a kiss into the hollow formed by Remus', too prominent, hip bone.

James clenched his eyes shut, pulling his hands into fists and squeezing until the tendons ached; it was all he could do to starve off his own orgasm. His cock pulsed against the zipper of his trousers, blood pounding pleasure through his system like some breathing primal beat.

Remus' hand shifted on his pants, releasing the clenched fist of material and trailing across the front to the bulge of his crotch teasingly. James bit back a whimper and pulled open his eyes. Hazy hazel met heated amber and Remus popped the button and pulling the zipper tooth by tooth.

James bit back a groan, breath hitching. With the tiny part of consciousness not focused on the elusive pressure against his cock, James watched Sirius crawl towards him.

Sirius curled himself around behind James, hands immediately going to James' hair, lips to pulse point. "Ok?" he questioned gently, lips biting and kissing up James' throat. With the hand in his hair, Sirius pulled James' mouth to his own.

Remus watched his lover and friend kiss, feeling himself harden once again. He pulled James to his knees, easing the boy's sopping pants and boxers over his hips. James' hand trembled against Sirius' neck but he made no move to pull back from their kiss.

Remus rested his hand against the corrugation of James' ribs. He drew the fingers down slowly, giving his friend time to pull away if he needed to, caressing a trail to a hip bone.

James whined, pressing his hips towards Remus' touch and Sirius chuckled, pulling his lips from James'. He wound his fingers into unruly black locks, caressing the light musculature of the golden back and sliding his hand around to James' abdomen. He splayed his fingers between hipbones as Remus bent, kissing the top of a golden thigh.

James gasped, wide hazel eyes fixed on Remus' auburn hair, and pressed his back into Sirius' chest. "Remus."

The werewolf huffed in amusement, the plosive exhalation blowing over the head of James' cock. James writhed against Sirius' restraining hand as Remus swiped his tongue across his leaking tip. James heard a muffled "fuck" from behind him and was glad to know that his wasn't the only brain turned to mush in the face of Remus' mind-blowing sexiness.

Remus smirked, flicking his tongue through beads of pearlescent precome and traced a wet finger up the vein on the underside of James' cock. He bent his head, nipping across a golden thigh and curved his hand around James' shaft, pumping him with a lazy twist and a flick of thumb across the head in a rhythm designed to drive him slowly to insanity. James groaned as Remus trailed his tongue towards the inside of splayed thighs, tracing the crease of his upper thigh and tonguing his balls.

Sirius dropped his mouth to James' shoulder, eyes fixed on his lover as they played. James trembled in his grasp, the muscles in his abdomen bunching and tensing, his breath hitching in his throat. The two moaned in tandem when Remus' lips parted around the head of James' prick, his cheeks hollowing when he began to suck.

James threw a hand back to Sirius' hair, grasping it in a tight fist to ground himself. Sirius growled his approval, lips resuming the mapping of James' neck, he slipped a hand to Remus' cheek, thumb brushing a silvery scar.

Remus shuddered, moaning around James' cock when Sirius' gently fingers slipped from his jaw to his neck. The touch was questioning; Remus lifted his eyes to his lover's.

James, thought processes slow and hazy with pleasure, barely noticed as the two changed places, laying him back against the tiles in the process. Sirius' mouth closed over his slick cock sliding directly to encase the entire length.

Remus fumbled for a wand as Sirius began working James in earnest, letting the hand on the boys abdomen drop.

James' hips snapped forwards roughly forcing the crown of his cock back into the wet heat of Sirius' skilled mouth. Pleasure slid up his spine at twin moans from his tormentors. James jerked as Sirius' fingers returned to his balls, rolling them lightly in delicate fingers, orgasm hovering _just _out of reach and – damn it – the boy was doing that on fucking purpose!

Remus felt himself hardening as he watched. Finally locating his wand, he grinned.

James' eyes jumped open when Sirius suddenly moaned loudly, throat vibrating around him. Remus had discarded the wand, having now fulfilled its purpose with a well cast lubrication charm. He shifted Sirius to his knees, chest against the floor, mouth still working its torturous magic around James' cock. Kneeling behind the pale skinned boy Remus lined up, cock pressing against the darker ring of skin around Sirius' opening and pushed forwards, forcing the thick head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle.

Sirius groaned, replacing his mouth with a hand on James' cock and bit down on his forearm as first the outer and then the tighter inner ring were forced wide around the girth of Remus' cock. He could feel the muscles across his back and abdomen tighten and worked to loosen them, panting as Remus began to thrust minutely when fully seated.

Breathing heavily as the thrusts began to come longer and deeper, Sirius' mouth returned to James' prick, taking the purpled head into his mouth and sliding to the root. James began to thrust upward, taking control as Sirius' mouth went slack on the next thrusts and his throat opened.

Remus swiped a hand across Sirius' tense back, tracing the contours of the musculature until it loosened slightly. More comfortable now that Sirius had relaxed, he began playing with the angle of his thrusts, changing slightly until-

Sirius made a choked noise around James' cock and moaned deeply. Tangling a hand in the dark locks, James' groaned in response, canting his sharply.

Remus smirked deliberately holding his angle for the next few thrusts, delighting as his lover's moans became more and more desperate with each brush against his prostate. Curving a hand around the narrow hips, Remus began to jerk Sirius in time with his thrusts, spreading precome with each pass of his fist.

Sirius could feel his muscles tightening as he got closer to coming. He drew a few interrupted breaths through his nose to try to force himself back from the edge. Suddenly, James' grip on his hair strengthened, forcing yet more of his prick down the back of his throat. Dimly, through the veil of tears, head swimming with oxygen deprivation and lost in pleasure, he registered that James was coming and swallowed the bitter fluid that flooded over his taste buds., tonguing the shaft until the weak grip on his hair moved to push him away.

He fell, chest hitting the tiles, head landing with a dull crack that he barely felt as Remus' hips and hand worked him faster and harder, pushing him to the edge. The cock inside him jerked and with a low groan Remus came, riding him slow and deep through his orgasm, hand flying double time over his cock. In a moment he was falling, arching as he exploded into pleasure, mind shattering as he came.

They sank slowly to horizontal as their shaking muscles gave way, James slinging an arm over their entwined form and them pulling him towards them. At some point, Sirius dragged himself, by the arms, towards the pool sized bath, slopping over the edge like a human seal.

Remus and James laughed, joining him in the bath when he surfaced, floating at the other end. The rich chocolate scent of the bubbles increased their lethargy as they lazed in the warm water, glowing their way through a deliciously comfortable post orgasmic bliss.

* * *

><p>Reviews are yummy and delicious.<p>

xxx


End file.
